Sama Lelah
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Lelah, lelah, lelah. Roy Mustang begitu lelah... RoyAi. RnR!


**Sama Lelah**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Lelah, lelah, lelah. Roy Mustang begitu lelah.

Di begitu banyak kesempatan. Maes Mustang, anaknya, adalah anak lelaki yang baik dan patuh.

'Iya' kaitannya jika dipadankan pada 'banyak kesempatan' itu.

Namun, jika Maes dalam kondisi nakalnya, seperti yang sedang Roy hadapi sekarang, maka hal tersebut menjadi sangat sulit. Seperti refleksi terbalik, seperti bercermin yang kanan dan kirinya tertukar.

" Ahh, perbolehkan aku ke rumah bibi Glacier besok, Ayah!" rengeknya malam itu. Riza Mustang, ibunya, sedang mencuci piring sisa makan malam sehingga beliau hanya bisa mendengus sambil mendengarkan karena telah membiarkan Ayahnya yang mengurus permintaan itu.

"Tidak, Maes! Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu besok karena aku harus menyambut kaisar dari Xing! Kau tahu, aku seorang fuhrer! Aku dan ibumu sibuk untuk mengurus mereka!" kata Roy sambil tetap bertahan pada pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kawalan beberapa orang dari kantor ayah? Biasanya juga begitu kan?" pinta Maes.

"Enak saja. Walau bisa, aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada satu batalyon pun yang mengantarmu kerumah Hughes."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi sendiri!" ucap Maes, masih keras kepala.

"Tidak, Maes! Walau liburan, bukan berarti kau bisa terus-terusan bermain dengan Elycia. Kau punya PR yang harus kau kerjakan,bukan? Begitu pula Elycia!" jawab Roy, masih bertahan.

Maes berdiri sambil cemberut. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, menggertak. "'Kan aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan bantuan kak Elycia! Bibi Glacier juga tidak akan marah walau aku datang di tiap hari selama libur musim dingin!".

"Sudahlah! Ayah memang menyebalkan!" katanya sebelum ia berlari ke kamarnya.

"Terserah, anak nakal! Jangan harap kau mendapat sepasang sepatu baru di semester baru nanti!" balas Ayahnya, kesal dikatai menyebalkan.

Riza yang membawa senampan snack malam mengeluh karena kini coklat panasnya kelebihan satu cangkir. Ia mendekati Roy yang sedang membaca koran didepan perapian. Bukan membaca, tepatnya, karena ia tidak fokus pada berita apapun yang tercetak pada lembaran-lembaran itu. Orang itu hanya berusaha mengalihkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja? Glacier tentu senang jika Maes datang ke rumahnya." kata Riza, duduk di kursi di sebelah Roy. "Coklat panas, sayang?" katanya menawarkan.

Roy mengambil cangkir coklat panasnya dan menyeruput, kemudian berkata "Kalau datang 5 hari dalam seminggu, _itu tidak beretika_. Kau berusaha membelanya, Riza?"

"Tidak."

"Huh! Aku kadang merasa kesal harus menjadi ayah dari Maes!"

"Sekali lagi kau katakan, ku ambil senjata, ku lubangi kepalamu."

"Iya, iya, maaf... Tapi aku benar-benar lelah menghadapinya!"

"Kau tahu? Biasanya anak itu mewarisi sifat-sifat orangtuanya. Aku tak ingat aku pernah nakal, jadi..."

"Kau menuduhku, huh?"

"Tidak. Itu 'kan hanya analisa tidak berdasar. Kau jangan marah."

"Huuft. Kupikir Maes-_maksudku Maes yang ada di alam sana_, tidak pernah kesulitan merawat Elycia."

"Kurasa itu tidak benar. Ia tentu tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sulitnya karena ia akan menganggap seluruh kesulitan itu sebagai hal yang menarik. Kau tahu Maes _yang itu_ seperti apa, sayang. Lagipula, Maes kita hanya anak berumur 8 tahun. Kenakalannya masih bisa ditolerir."

"Tidak. Sama seperti kejahatan, kenakalan tetaplah kenakalan."

"Terlalu ekstrim, Roy Boy."

"Aku lelah menghadapi Maes jika harus seperti ini. Aah, aku jadi ingin memiliki anak perempuan yang manis!"

Riza meletakkan cangkirnya. Sayang tak akan bisa diadakan adegan pengkokangan senjata di fict ini.

"Nah, Riza. Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan Maes adik perempuan, agar dia punya teman bermain, sehingga tidak selalu merepotkan Glacier. Bagaimana, huh? Ide bagus, bukan?" menyunggingkan senyum nakal dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu Roy? Aku sendiri juga lelah jika kamu terus meminta '_hal itu_' 5 hari dalam seminggu. _Itu tidak beretika_!"


End file.
